Developers of cloud based applications are increasingly looking for ways to deploy updates and additional instances of their cloud based applications without causing disruption to end users. As cloud based applications are more frequently adopted and used, it is increasingly important to eliminate this disruption in order to improve availability of the cloud based applications. For example, developers may schedule downtime, during which they may deploy updates and additional instances. However, this causes disruption to end users attempting to access the cloud based applications. In some instances, this may present technical challenges. There remains an ever-present need to improve methods for deploying updates and additional instances of cloud based applications.